slendytubbies_oc_remakefandomcom-20200214-history
Avian Laa-Laa
Appearance & Behavior Dragon Laa-Laa's new look is completely different from her previous look apart from a few nitpicks. Having dark eyes with a shining white pupil from her night vision, both her eyes have dried up blood under them, she sports a menacing grin (previously was cut open by herself) that she likes to use while fooling her victims. Now with a stronger physique as her previous look wasn't as menacing, the injury that was previously huge and overexposed was moved to be nearer the television, and was made much smaller. The most notable difference is the huge dragon-like wings with sharp ends, the wings are in real sizes (picture not up to scale) barely bigger than Laa-Laa herself. While in the picture they appear smaller. She also possesses several bruises on her back from the pillar that crushed her back. Regardless if killed by a rock or not, her appearance will not change. Behavior and Personality The new Laa-Laa is quite an interesting teletubby, sporting relatively higher intellect than regular infected foes, preferring stealth rather than scares she won't scream at all and instead will use a camouflage ability to sneak away if possible. While undetected, Laa-Laa will attempt to sneak up to the target and subdue them by knocking them out with blunt trauma, choking, using a poison to temporarily put the victim in a resting state and many others. Victims are then carried to an unknown fate which remains untold. The new Laa-Laa now has a much more visible kind/good personality, and is suspetible to influences and/or depressing thoughts, making her a much more lively character open to more development. She gets irritated when this happens, often hiding what she really is like. She uses this kind personality to fool survivors into thinking she is an innocent teletubby in need of help, or in distress to get them to let their guard down, always hiding behind objects that would block out her dragon wings. Her ways of murder and unique trapping however haven't changed. Soundtrack Atomic Beau - Daybreak Appearance (OLD) Avian Laa-Laa has some resemblances to Mutated Po. Those are the blades on the end of a second arm/wing like limb, She has a wide grin on her face, which was ripped open by herself by an accident when attacking a survivor. There are several blades poking out of a wing-like limb coming from her shoulders and they appear to be some sort of very resiliant bone structure, her left eye has large amounts of blood coming out of it but appears to be fully healed from blindness although her right eye still appears to be blind. There is a large injury ripped open in her chest that shows her ribcage. Her actual arms are coming out from her back and look the same as they did in her old infected form. Behavior (OLD) Unlike any other type of infected Laa-Laa will set up creative traps around a old victorian era castle. Those traps can include beartraps, mousetraps and trip wires that can slow down survivors or even cause limb fractures (beartraps), beware when you spot a trap because if you spring it Laa-Laa will come flying/lunging from a high place down at you. At this time she is extremelly fast and almost impossible to avoid and this will often result in death or kidnapping by Laa-Laa which is another unique feature. If the kidnapped players are not saved within a 1 minute timer they will be executed by Laa-Laa using several types of gruesome execution machines. Her favorite execution method is the guillotine and as a result the most common one to be used. Bio After being trapped under the pillars by The Guardian Laa-Laa managed to escape later on but was wounded by a survivor group when she was heading out of the outskirts. Causing a very obvious chest injury that even months after would not have been healed, Laa-Laa fled to an old victorian castle where she hid and killed intruding survivors Personality (OLD) Laa-Laa in this phase could be compared to a bloodlusted kidnapper, she enjoys using the castle's execution machines to murder her victims, often by luring them in a trap then triggering the machine, while she still might have a " good personality " it is heavily supressed by her murderous and torturous one. Trivia (Some information is outdated.) * Her favorite execution machine is the guillotine. ** Most of the times however, she prefers impaling her victims, as its difficult for her to lure someone into a guillotine. * She is the second youngest of the teletubbies, the youngest would be Po. * Due to her mouth being ripped open in an accident, all other expressions she makes are weird. ** That could be due to the cut being ripped upwards. * Laa-Laa can still feel pain. ** Although unlikely, it could also be Laa-Laa driving slowly to insanity. * The new Laa-Laa could possibly be fooled by finding a way to "befriend" her and having her more comfortable sharing her real thoughts. * Laa-Laa dislikes newborns and many infected creatures, she seems to have an eternal hatred for Tinky Winky. * She has a soft spot for her friends (except Tinky Winky, who she hates) and will take things against them very offensively. * She has a like for common domestic animals (dogs,cats, exotic animals like foxes etc). * Laa-Laa often doesn't like attacking people for no reason, and instead targets high profiles while sometimes sparing innocents. Category:Female Category:Infected Category:Hybrid Category:Teletubbies Category:Characters